Kankuro's Little Crush
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: She made his knees go weak. Her smile lit up his world. But she loved another. KankuTenNeji ONESHOT!


Kankuro's Little Crush

A TentenxKankuro Story.

Disclaimer: Tenten and Kankuro and all other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

'YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?!?!' Naruto shouted at Lady Hokage.

I, Kankuro and Tenten had just had our ear drums burst by one knuckle-head ninja. Mental noted: punch that kid in the nose afterwards. It wasn't everyday that Lady Hokage requested that one of the Sand Ninja join a Leaf Ninja squad. But I was in town for the next few months, so I guess the extra money and strain was worth it. I hadn't had much ninja time with either of them, but I knew Tenten better. And boy did I like her! But she was in love with the Hyuuga. At least that's what Temari said.

--

_Two Months Ago. . ._

'_Hey Kankuro, how long you in town for?' Tenten asked me, as we walked through town together._

'_Just for a couple of weeks, so maybe we could train some time?' I asked hopefully._

_Tenten giggled and smiled at me, making my knees go weak. _

'_Sorry no, I'm leaving on a mission this afternoon' she said and smiled apologetically._

'_Oh, that's okay' I said, trying to hide my disappointment._

'_HEY! Tenten lets go!' called the voice of Sakura._

'_OKAY! Coming!' Tenten called back. 'Sorry Kankuro, bye!'_

_She ran away, waving. Temari came up behind me._

'_Oh, you got it bad' she said evilly._

'_Huh? What?' I said._

'_The love bug' Temari said slyly._

'_I don't know what your talking about' I said stubbornly._

'_Yeah, whatever but you are fighting a lost battle bro' she told me._

'_No I'm not; there'll be other times' _

'_Humph, I think not'_

'_What are you on about?'_

'_She's in love with the Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga'_

--

'You little twerp! You don't get to pick your missions!' the Hokage said, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

'Okay, you know I was just joking with you Grandma' Naruto said, waving his hands.

Tenten sighed and accepted the mission scroll from Shizune. She motioned for me to follow her and I nodded.

'Thank you my Lady' I said and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of the neck and followed Tenten.

--

The mission was simple enough, an escort mission. In other words, too easy. I walked out of Miroku town, with Tenten and Naruto on either side of me.

'Oh man, that was way too easy!' Naruto complained.

I had to agree with him there. I looked over at Tenten, who was quiet. Then she gave Naruto a flaming glare.

'Idiot!' she said and smacked him across the back of the head. 'Would you rather that we were attacked?'

'Well yeah?'

'Oh don't pull that one on me, you little. . .'

'Tenten, stop it ok? He's not worth the energy' I said, earning a glare from the Uzumaki.

Tenten scowled and walked ahead. Naruto slowed down, leaving me in the middle. To compromise I ran to catch up with Tenten.

'Hey' I said.

'Hey. . .' she muttered.

'You ok?' I asked.

'Yeah just fine' she said sounding anything but.

'You are not!' I insisted.

'Just drop it will 'ya?' she snapped.

I looked over my shoulder at Naruto who was still sulking.

'Ok fine, but you and me are having a talk when we get back ok?'

'Whatever. . .' she replied and crossed her arms.

--

'So' I said 'What's eating you?'

We had just returned from Lady Tsunade's office. I had insisted on taking Tenten to a clearing I knew of, a place I knew we would not be disturbed.

'It's just Neji' she complained.

My heart leapt, she was upset about Neji?

'What about him?' I asked.

'I just don't know if he cares about me at all' she said.

She and the Hyuuga had been dating for two weeks now. I fell silent.

'Have you asked him?' I asked.

'Yeah but he says he does' Tenten said and sighed.

'Maybe you should ask again, and tell him how you feel' I suggested.

Tenten sighed and looked at the floor. I frowned and grabbed her by the shoulders. He gave her a small nudge forcing her to look at me.

'Tenten, you have to!' I said forcefully. 'Otherwise it's just gonna get worse'

'Kankuro I can't. . .' she said.

'Damn it Tenten!' I said and kissed her, right on the lips.

We both stood there for about a minute. Tenten's eyes had widened. I realized what was happening. I was kissing Tenten, who was dating the Hyuuga! I pulled away and stumbled back. I leaned against a tree for support, my back to her.

'Kankuro I . . .' Tenten began.

'Shit Tenten!' I said and turned to face her. 'Shit I'm so sorry'

'Kankuro . . .'

'Shit! I'm so sorry!' I said again and leapt up into the trees, leaving Tenten behind.

--

'You like you've seen a ghost' Temari commented, when I walked in the door.

Gaara looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. Temari was standing there with her arms folded.

'Yeah whatever' I grumbled.

'Don't talk to me like that' Temari snapped.

'I'll talk to you however I like' I shouted.

Temari seemed taken aback by my outburst. She gave me a concerned look. I groaned and slammed a fist against the wall.

'Shit! Sorry Temari' I muttered.

'It's okay. What happened?' Temari asked softly, helping me into a chair.

'I kissed her' I whispered.

'Kissed who?' Gaara asked suddenly.

'Tenten' I replied.

'You did WHAT!' Temari shrieked.

'You heard me, I kissed Tenten' I snapped.

'I told you' Temari hissed. 'I told _you. _She's in love with the Hyuuga!'

'You don't think I don't know that!' I said.

'You are such an idiot' Temari cried.

I stood up suddenly and kicked back my chair. Temari shrank back and Gaara stared at me blankly.

'I KNOW I KNOW!' I shouted. 'But she told me that she doesn't know the Hyuuga cares any more' I said, lowering my tone.

'Oh Kankuro . . .' Temari began.

'Temari shut up' Gaara commanded, causing his siblings to stare at him.

'From the sounds of things you need to give her time. I admit that kissing her was not that clever, but she knows that you're there for her. Tenten isn't an idiot. If this Neji person does care, then she'll still be your friend' Gaara stated.

Temari looked shocked. I for one was amazed. That was the biggest speech I'd ever heard Gaara make. Thunder sounded overhead and the rain began to fall.

'I'm going to bed' I said and made my way out of the kitchen and into my room.

--

CRASH! Thunder shocked me from my sleep. I groaned and ran a hand through my tousled hair. I looked over at the digital clock. Midnight, huh? I would never get back to sleep now. I sat up and made my way out of my room. I headed into the kitchen and removed a glass from the sink. I filled it with water and then drained it.

A knock at the door echoed through our small cabin. I looked up. Who would be calling at this time of night? I replaced the glass on the sink and made my way to the door. The rain had started to pour down now. It was a right storm alright. I opened the door and looked out. I gasped.

'_Tenten_! What happened?' I cried as I helped her inside. She was sopping wet.

'He got angry at me. We were in his house and I asked him again. He got so mad. He started yelling and screaming. Saying how I didn't trust him and everything. He told me to get out and never come back' she whispered.

She was dead on her feet. She was crying, shaking and wet. I lifted her gently and carried her into the living room. I placed her on the couch.

'Temari!' I called up the stairs. 'Get down here!'

A few seconds later Temari appeared, fuzzy haired and angry.

'Kankuro! Its midnight and you insist on . . . Oh! Tenten!' she cried and dashed over to the couch.

'Neji threw her out an she must have walked here in the storm' I mused.

'In _this _weather! That Hyuuga is mad!' Temari said.

'He's a bastard. I'll kick his arse! Wait 'till I see him next!' I said angrily.

'Kankuro' Tenten whispered.

'Tenten! I'm here' I said and moved closer to the couch.

'I . . . told him that I loved someone else' she whispered.

'Oh?'

'I love y . . . you' she managed to say.

My eyes widened and then I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her, deeply. She kissed me back and then she pulled away, having a coughing fit. I rubbed her back.

'Shh, sleep now' I told her.

--

_Fifteen Years Later . . . _

'Daddy! Mummy says its brekky time' Megumi called up the stairs.

I pulled on my black shirt and grinned.

'One second okay?' I called back.

I dashed down the stairs and grabbed the little girl who was at the bottom of the stairs. I swung her round and laughed.

'Daddy!' she squealed.

'Alright that's enough! No horseplay on or near the stairs' came a voice.

I looked around and saw my beautiful wife, Tenten standing there. Six months pregnant and smiling. I grinned.

'Good morning' I purred, and grabbed her around the waist.

'Good morning' she replied, and kissed me deeply.

'Ewww! Get a room!' Megumi, my six year old daughter cried.

'I pulled away and looked at her. I grinned evilly and then took off after her.

Fifteen years ago I would never have dreamed that Tenten would become my wife, let alone the mother of my kids. But now I think, how could she not. Life was great.


End file.
